


Sombras del pasado

by Liarian



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blasphemy, Cannibalism, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Mild Gore, Misunderstandings, Molestation, Oral Sex, Other, POV Eddie Brock, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slave Trade, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: “Eddie” un gimoteo lastimero cruzó sus pensamientos. “Eddie, lo sentimos. Estamos aquí” apenas un hilo de voz, imperceptible entre los gritos que lo avasallaban pidiéndole poner fin a todo. “Eddie, no nos abandones”.–¿Ve? ¡Oh, Dios mío!– Eddie perdió el equilibrio. –Te he echado de menos, maldito parásito.– rió histérico entre lágrimas. –No vuelvas a hacerme algo así.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mala vida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622209) by [Liarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian). 



Eddie gruñó, un dolor de cabeza atroz trepanándole los sesos. Se notaba los ojos apergaminados y los párpados aún pegados por las legañas. Su móvil seguía sonando insistente. Eddie lo cogió, según los números en la pantalla, eran las cuatro de la tarde. No recordaba a qué hora se había ido a dormir, pero no podía ser mucho antes de las once. El teléfono volvió a cobrar vida. El nombre de Anne lo hizo sentir culpable por un instante antes de colgar. Eddie se dio la vuelta en el colchón, escondiendo su rostro contra la almohada. Olía a rancio.

–¡Eddie!– el timbre sonó insistente entre los gritos de Anne al otro lado de la puerta. –¡Abre!

Eddie esperó inmóvil en la cama conteniendo la respiración como si creyera que si no hacía ruido Anne creería que no estaba en casa.

–¡Sé que estás ahí!– Anne gritó golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza que parecía querer tirarla abajo.

–¡Ya va!– Eddie trastabilló contra una botella de Jack vacía en su prisa por acabar con el ruido que iba a hacerle estallar la cabeza –¡Sigo vivo!– escupió abriendo la puerta. –Ya has hecho tu buena acción del día. Vuelve a tu maravillosa vida.

–Eddie, nos tienes preocupados– Anne bloqueó la puerta con su propio peso antes de que pudiera cerrarla.

–Estoy bien– refunfuñó, desesperado por volver a refocilar en su propia miseria. Anne no lo entendía. Eddie no tenía derecho a estar bien. Venom había muerto por salvarlo y ¿para qué? Eddie era una desgracia humana. En sus pesadillas aún veía las motas de masa viscosa deshilachandose en el aire, chispas de llamas engulléndolas hasta hacerlas desaparecer. Eddie no había podido hacer nada.

–Deja de mentirte– Anne entró si esperar a que Eddie la invitara a pasar, dejó una bolsa sobre la encimera de la cocina y, cómo si estuviera en su casa, guardó los comestibles en la nevera y los armarios: lechuga, tomates, agua, leche, huevos, naranjas.

–No tendrías que– Eddie perdió el hilo al ver la tableta de Hershey’s. El silencio en su propia cabeza le resultó abominable al darse cuenta de que por un segundo había esperado oír a Vee.

–Eddie, no espero que estés bien. Que no fuera humano no significa que no tengas derecho a estar de duelo. No eres el único que le echa de menos.– Anne lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro contra su hombro. Los brazos de Eddie seguían inertes, su cuerpo completamente desconectado de los pensamientos que seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. –Date una ducha mientras yo recojo todo esto un poco.– Y con un beso en la mejilla lo empujó hasta el cuarto de baño.

Eddie apenas se reconoció al ver su reflejo en el espejo. La palidez en su rostro tenía un tono enfermizo, demasiado delgado y las ojeras oscuras demasiado marcadas. Parecía un zombie, los ojos inyectados en sangre por dormir demasiado o demasiado poco. Se desnudó dejando su camiseta amarillenta y los calzoncillos hechos una bola en un rincón contra la taza del váter.

Eddie abrió el grifo dejando que el vapor empañara el espejo y las baldosas dejando sólo un reflejo borroso. El agua demasiado caliente le escaldaba la piel. Eddie subió aún más la temperatura pero no notaba nada. Anne estaba preocupada. Sabía que Dan también pero Eddie no conseguía que le importara la suficiente.

–¿Eddie?– Anne interrumpió sus pensamientos –¿Todo bien?

Eddie cerró el grifo. No recordaba cuánto rato había estado perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El tiempo a veces parecía perder todo su sentido.

–Perdón, sí– contestó enrollándose una toalla en la cintura y abriendo la puerta con el pelo húmedo aún estampado contra su frente.

Anne perdió la respiración un instante, la mirada clavada en su torso.

–Tengo que volver al trabajo– contestó una vez pareció recordar que el aire tenía que llegar hasta los pulmones. –¡Y coge el maldito teléfono!– gritó cerrando la puerta del apartamento tras ella.

Eddie se quedó mirando el espacio que un segundo antes había ocupado Anne y suspiró exhausto antes de volver a dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Quizá si le ponía suficiente empeño conseguiría asfixiarse y no volver a despertar.

Ni siquiera había conseguido volver a dormirse. Notaba las sábanas ásperas contra su piel. El aire en el apartamento estaba viciado. La mancha de humedad en el techo parecía reírse de él. En algún rincón la pintura se había desconchado. Las grietas recorrían el techo dibujando telarañas negras. Quizá incluso había moho entre las paredes, carcomiendo el aislamiento casi inexistente. Las horas parecían escurrirse entre sus dedos. Cuando se dio cuenta, el sol se ocultaba entre los rascacielos sumiendo la habitación en penumbra. Había dormido demasiado para conseguir engañar de nuevo a su cuerpo y las paredes de la habitación parecían abalanzarse sobre él queriendo aplastarlo. Su ansiedad sólo hacía que empeorar, notándose como cientos de agujas bajo su piel.

Eddie se levantó decidido a escapar de aquellas paredes asfixiantes. Abrió el segundo cajón de la mesilla de noche, buscando calzoncillos limpios. Hacía apenas tres días había cogido los últimos pero aún le costaba recordarlo. Cerró el cajón con un golpe seco y rescató un tejano entre la ropa sucia tirada en el suelo. Olía a rancio, como todo en el apartamento, y tenía una mancha, no sabía ni de qué, en la pernera. Su sudadera gris seguía colgada en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor.

Eddie se había pateado aquellas calles cientos de veces pero era la primera vez que las pisaba desde que Venom había muerto. Eddie se apoyó contra la pared, abrumado por la idea de estar solo en medio de tantos desconocidos. Miró a su alrededor. Las farolas ya estaban encendidas pero no podía ser demasiado tarde con tanta gente aún por la calle. Eddie ahogó sus pensamientos concentrándose en el ruido del tráfico. Sólo necesitaba llegar hasta la esquina y volver. No iba a pasar nada. Podría saludar a la Señora Cheng, comprar patatas asadas, un Gatorade y volver. Eddie arrancó a correr dejando su mente en blanco. Quizá si corría lo suficiente la ansiedad no iba a poder alcanzarlo. Eddie corrió y corrió hasta que le salieron ampollas en los pies. Se detuvo de golpe intentando recuperar el aire.

–¡Eh! ¡Mira por donde vas!– alguien gritó al chocar contra él.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del Golden Gate, la bahía de San Francisco bajo sus pies. Según su móvil era muy entrada la madrugada. Agotado, se apoyó contra la barandilla, su mirada perdida en el infinito. ¿Cuántos metros habría? No recordaba dónde lo había leído, pero desde aquella altura, el choque contra el agua tenía que ser como golpear contra el asfalto y al menos así, le ahorraría la horrible experiencia a Anne de encontrar su cadáver desangrado en la bañera. Sólo tenía que cruzar al otro lado y dejarse caer. Un instante de pánico y todo habría acabado.

Aún en su desmejorado estado, no le costó demasiado saltar la valla antipánico. Las luces que iluminaban el puente se reflejaban contra el agua, creando ondas de colores rojizos y dorados contra la oscuridad. Nada lo separaba del abismo. Eddie cerró los ojos, intentando controlar su terror. Sólo necesitaba soltarse y todo habría acabado en un segundo.

 **“Eddie”** un gimoteo lastimero cruzó sus pensamientos. **“Eddie, lo sentimos. Estamos aquí”** apenas un hilo de voz, imperceptible entre los gritos que lo avasallaban pidiéndole poner fin a todo. **“Eddie, no nos abandones”**.

–¿Ve? ¡Oh, Dios mío!– Eddie perdió el equilibrio. Por un segundo, estaba convencido que iba a precipitarse al vacío. Una garra negra y brillante lo sujetaba suspendido sobre la bahía. El corazón parecía querer escapársele del pecho.

Con esfuerzo, alzó su propio cuerpo hasta volver a ponerse a salvo. La adrenalina seguía manteniéndolo en tensión y las agujas de su ansiedad parecían estar quemándolo. Eddie se hizo un ovillo, los barrotes clavándose contra su espalda.

–Te he echado de menos, maldito parásito.– rió histérico entre lágrimas. –No vuelvas a hacerme algo así.

Le temblaban las manos. Sus dos manos, completamente humanas. Eddie cerró los ojos intentando notar al simbionte debajo de su piel pero nada parecía distinto. Ni rastro de esa sensación electrificante cuando el simbionte paseaba cerca de la dermis, o el peso en el estómago cuando se escondía entre sus entrañas.

–Ve,¿crees que podrías

 **–Demasiado débil–** el simbionte lo interrumpió murmurando casi adormecido.

–Anne va a matarme– Eddie dejó caer la cabeza contra la baranda. Incluso a esas horas, el cielo de San Francisco apenas tenía estrellas. Los escalofríos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo mientras en su mente empezaba a asentarse la inmensidad de lo que había estado apunto de hacer. Sus dedos apenas eran capaces de coordinar lo suficiente para llegar hasta el contacto de Anne.

–¿Eddie?– la voz de Anne se arrastraba aún medio dormida –¿Sabes qué hora es?

–Anne… He estado apunto de cometer una estupidez– Eddie no quería imaginar cómo debía sonarle su voz a Anne. –¿Crees que podrías venir a buscarme?

–¿Eddie? ¿Estás en casa? ¿Cuán sobrio estás?

–N-no… S-sobrio– Eddie agarró el teléfono con fuerza –En el Golden Gate. Lo siento, Anne.

Por un instante, no oyó ruido al otro lado de la conversación. Eddie miró la pantalla del móvil, convencido que la llamada se había cortado, pero el nombre de Anne seguía allí, y debajo el cómputo de segundos seguía subiendo. Anne no colgó en los veinte minutos que el coche de Dan tardó en detenerse en doble fila ante él. Eddie alzó el rostro, los ojos aún enrojecidos, el olor a sal invadiendo su olfato. La puerta del copiloto se cerró con un golpe seco y antes de darse cuenta, los brazos de Anne lo abrazaron con tanta fuerza que casi no podía respirar.

Eddie no replicó cuando el coche aparcó en el garaje de Anne. Lo último que quería era estar en su apartamento cuando Ve seguía demasiado débil para recordarle que no estaba solo. En su estado, ¿hubiese podido sobrevivir? Eddie no conseguía acallar la letanía de que había estado apunto de acabar con la vida de ambos.

–Todo va a ir bien– Anne le acarició el rostro antes de obligarlo a sentarse en el sofá de terciopelo gris. Muy chic y lo más incómodo del mundo. Eddie odiaba ese sofá. Aún recordaba las discusiones el día que lo habían comprado.

Anne subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Eddie podía oír el ruido de armarios abriéndose y cerrándose antes de verla bajar de nuevo, con lo que tenían que ser todas las mantas de la casa. Dan estaba en la cocina. El olor a café recién hecho inundó la casa.

–Gracias– Eddie sonrió al notar el peso de las mantas sobre sus hombros pero estaba convencido que no era más que una mueca.

Anne se sentó a su lado y encendió la tele, el ruido de fondo descargando la tensión en el ambiente. Ve estaba vivo. La garra había sido real. O quizá se estaba volviendo loco y la voz no había sido más que producto de su imaginación.

 **“Sigo aquí, Eddie”** Ve interrumpió su hilo de pensamiento. Las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos. Anne se acurrucó contra él en un lado del sofá y Dan en el otro, ofreciéndole una taza de café. Eddie echaba de menos el tacto viscoso de Ve contra su piel. Todo su ser vibraba desesperado por sentir su abrazo.

–Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros para lo que sea– Dan le dio una palmada en el hombro. –No tenemos la costumbre de juzgar.

–L-lo sé– Eddie se miró las manos, no quería tener que mirarlos a la cara, sabiendo que iba a encontrar una comprensión que no merecía. –Pero estoy bien. Estoy mejor. Sólo fue un momento de debilidad y no

Eddie se interrumpió. No creía que fuera a ganarle muchos puntos reconocer que no se arrepentía de haberlo intentado. Casi como un acto reflejo, Eddie notó todo el vello de su cuerpo erizarse. Era casi imperceptible, pero las venas en sus brazos se oscurecieron, su simbionte tan cerca de la superficie que podía verlo recorrer su cuerpo justo debajo de la dermis.

–Intenta dormir– Anne se levantó besándolo en la frente. Los primeros rayos del alba se colaban a través de las cortinas. –Tengo que irme, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, Dan tiene turno de tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

–Te odio– Eddie contestó nada más descolgar con un gruñido. –¿Qué hora es?– preguntó alargando el brazo y palpando por el despertador en la mesilla de noche. Tenía que estar en alguna parte debajo de la montaña de latas vacías, envoltorios de Twix y kleenex usados.

–¡Buenos días a ti también!– la voz de Anne sonaba demasiado enérgica tan pronto por la mañana.

–Anne, es demasiado pronto incluso para ti– Eddie se rascó los ojos convencido que el despertador se había parado durante la noche. Los números marcaban las cinco y treinta y siete.

–Mi avión sale en dos horas.

–El resto de mortales tenemos derecho a dormir– Eddie refunfuñó –¿Qué crees que pasará porque un día no llames?

El silencio al otro lado se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Eddie se desveló de golpe, el sueño completamente olvidado.

–Mierda, lo siento. Estoy bien Anne. En serio.– Su intento de suicidio era algo de lo que no hablaban pero seguía muy presente en todas sus interacciones.

–¿Me lo prometes?– la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba tremendamente pequeña.

–Palabra de Boy Scout– Eddie alzó el brazo en un saludo militar aunque Anne no podía verlo.

–Nunca has estado en los Boy Scouts, Eddie.

–¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

–Imagino que antes o después habría salido en alguna conversación. Tengo que dejarte, mi taxi ya está aquí. Hablamos esta noche.

Eddie se tiró en la cama, las piernas y los brazos abiertos como si fuera una estrella de mar. Ya habían pasado tres semanas pero Anne seguía llamando todas las mañanas y todas las noches. Al menos había conseguido convencerlos de que necesitaba su intimidad o sus riñones habrían acabado pagando muy caro su numerito en el Golden Gate. Dormir en ese sofá era una tortura. Una noche había sido más que suficiente.

Eddie no se molestó en intentar volver a dormir. Nunca lo conseguía cuando la ansiedad le atenazaba el estómago y ponía en tensión todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

**“Hambre”** Ve gimoteó.

Eddie observó sus brazos, su estómago, sus muslos, incluso sus pies, buscando esa sombra que tiznaba su piel cuando el simbionte recorría sus venas más superficiales o paseaba entre las capas más internas de la epidermis. Quizá tenía un lugar favorito en el que dormitar cuando desaparecía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

**“Tu corazón se ha acelerado. ¿Estás bien?”**

–¿Es dónde estás ahora mismo?

Ve musitó una afirmación. Cualquier tipo de interacción aún parecía costarle un gran esfuerzo pero durante el día era más habitual notarlo recorriendo su cuerpo. La vida de Eddie no había cambiado demasiado, pero incluso el silencio del apartamento tenía un peso distinto cada vez que notaba el cosquilleo casi eléctrico de Ve.

–¿Tortitas?– preguntó enfundándose en unos calzoncillos limpios y ordenándose el pelo con los dedos. Quizá era hora de tirar las botellas que se acumulaban en el suelo y vaciar el fregadero.

Eddie sacó los huevos, la leche y la mantequilla de la nevera y una tableta de chocolate con nueces. –Es la receta de Mary. Nunca me han quedado como a ella, pero son pasables.

Eddie continuó hablando intentando llenar el silencio. Su estómago respondió con un rugido al olor a mantequilla caliente. La tableta de chocolate estaba sobre la encimera y fue cayendo onza a onza mientras las tortitas se doraban en la sartén.

En poco rato, doce tortitas con algo chuchurridas se amontonaban en el plato bañadas en sirope de chocolate. Eddie se sentó en el sofá, en gayumbos y encendió la tele, el plato haciendo equilibrios sobre sus muslos.

–Estoy convencido que es culpa tuya que me esté comiendo mi peso en chocolate– refunfuñó relamiéndose los dedos manchados de sirope. –Ayer compramos seis tabletas y acabamos de terminarnos la última. Más te vale que valores el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por ti.

Eddie se sentía estúpido hablando a las paredes de su apartamento cuando Ve apenas era capaz de contestar, pero la vergüenza valía la pena cuando notaba el leve ronroneo cerca de la nuca.

–¡Oh! ¿Así que sólo necesitaba hacer tortitas para verte?– rió al ver el zarcillo azabache escapándose de su brazo casi tembloroso y arrastrándose hasta el plato.

**“Hambre”** Ve contestó con un gruñido, una porción de tortita desapareciendo bajo la masa viscosa.

Poco a poco, la vida de Eddie parecía estar volviendo a ponerse en su sitio. Por primera vez en muchos días, Eddie estaba despierto antes de que Anne lo llamara por teléfono. No se quería hacer muchas ilusiones, pero la perspectiva de volver a trabajar como periodista de investigación le mantenía el ánimo por las nubes. Sólo necesitaba que la entrevista fuera bien.

**“Hambre”** Ve refunfuñó mientras Eddie se subía los pantalones de pinzas con dificultad. El botón apretaba demasiado. Refunfuñando, se desnudó y probó con otro. Eddie se miró, golpeándose con el dedo el estómago fofo. Estaba seguro que no tendría que poder hundirlo en la carne.

**“Hambre”** el simbionte insistió en una letanía infinita. Eddie frunció el ceño, cogiéndose el estómago con las manos. No era mucho, pero ahí estaba. Nada preocupante salvo por los pantalones que apenas le dejaban respirar cuando se sentaba. Eddie se volvió a desnudar, dejando los pantalones tirados sobre la cama y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

–¡Diez kilos!– Eddie alzó los brazos exasperado al ver lo que marcaba la báscula. –¡Diez kilos, Ve! ¡En un mes! ¡No estamos embarazados! ¡Se acabaron los antojos! ¡Se acabó el chocolate! El cosquilleo eléctrico alrededor de los omoplatos desapareció. Eddie suspiró, resignado y bajó de la báscula. A veces, hablar con Ve era como discutir con un niño de parvulario. Su reflejo lo observó desde el espejo. La barba de tres días empezaba a rascar demasiado pero al menos se podía decir que tenía buen aspecto. El color le había vuelto al rostro y los pómulos no se le marcaban como si fuera un ex-drogadicto.

Resignado, abandonó su apartamento, recién afeitado, con una americana gris perla y unos pantalones demasiado incómodos. Estaba convencido que la camisa debía tener roales de sudor en los sobacos. El tranvía en hora punta significaba más gente encerrada en un espacio confinado de la que había tenido que transigir en meses. Estaba seguro que no era más que paranoia, pero Eddie tenía la impresión de que lo observaban. Se alegraba de haber cogido sus cascos bluetooth. Al menos le ahorraban conversaciones indeseadas.

**“Estás nervioso. ¿Por qué?”** En la última semana, Ve había empezado a hablar más y dormir mucho menos. Aunque aún era raro ver las manifestaciones más físicas del simbionte, la sensación de cosquilleo se había convertido en una constante.

–No tengo las mejores referencias en el sector– Eddie suspiró secándose la mano libre en la pernera del pantalón. –Esta puede ser mi única oportunidad y no quiero cagarla.

**“Salvamos el mundo, ¿qué otras referencias necesitas?”** Ve preguntó perplejo.

–Supongo que tienes razón.– Eddie rió –Pena que nadie pueda saberlo. No tendríamos que volver a preocuparnos por referencias.

**“Los humanos sois estúpidos”.** Ve replicó con aplomo.

–Los humanos también necesitamos dinero– Eddie echaba de menos su sudadera. Los bolsillos de la americana no eran lo suficientemente profundos para esconder sus manos. De un salto bajó del tranvía. Al menos ya no tenía que aguantar la respiración de desconocidos contra su cuello.

Eddie respiró aliviado cuando al fin pudo cerrar la puerta de su apartamento tras él. Sin ningún miramiento, dejó la americana tirada sobre una de las sillas y cogió dos latas de cerveza de la nevera. Desabrochándose el botón del pantalón se dejó caer en el sofá. La entrevista no había ido mal. La primera lata de cerveza se la bebió casi en un trago, y no tardó un segundo en abrir también la segunda. Se notaba toda la espalda enganchada. El sabor amargo en el paladar casi conseguía hacer de efecto placebo, descomprimiendo la tensión del día incluso antes de que el alcohol pudiera haberle hecho ningún efecto. Distraído se acarició el estómago, dónde notaba el cosquilleo de Vee. Los zarcillos empezaron a arremolinarse entre sus dedos.

–Ha sido un buen día– Eddie jugueteaba con la masa amorfa en su regazo. –Te he echado de menos.

**“Eddie es un buen huésped”** Vee ronroneó, hecho un ovillo en su regazo com si fuera un gato, y lo miró con sus enormes ojos opalinos.  **“Nos gusta su estómago”**

–¡Lo sabía!– Eddie contestó fingiendo indignación –¡Me has estado cebando!

Vee volvió a cerrar los ojos, sus ronroneos de satisfacción resonando cada vez más fuerte. Eddie pegó otro trago a su cerveza, terminándose la segunda lata. El teléfono fijo rompió el instante. Eddie se giró el rostro, mirando el aparato como si lo hubiese ofendido pero no se molestó en moverse del sofá. El teléfono calló por un segundo y volvió a sonar. Eddie descolgó convencido que iba a ser una teleoperadora.

–¿Eddie?

La voz al otro lado del teléfono le heló la sangre. Estaba convencido que no iba a tener que volver a oírla nunca más. Pero allí estaba Eddie, de pie en medio de su apartamento temblando porque su padre había pronunciado su nombre.

–Se ha equivocado de número, lo siento– contestó sin ningún tipo de inflexión en la voz.

–Eddie, sé que eres tú.

Eddie colgó antes de que su padre pudiera decir nada más. Casi como un autómata, cogió dos latas de cerveza más de la nevera y se hundió de nuevo en el sofá. Casi esperaba algún comentario por parte de Ve, pero el simbionte se limitó a acurrucarse sobre sus hombros.

Horas más tarde, Eddie seguía tirado en el sofá. El mundo daba vueltas y estaba convencido que si intentaba ponerse de pie iba a caer de bruces. El dolor de cabeza le bajaba hasta el puente de la nariz y se notaba los ojos hinchados. En aquel momento, acabar con todo el alcohol en su apartamento le había parecido una buena idea. Ahora mismo, lo único que sabía es que había sido una estupidez. Cuando al fin consiguió mantenerse en pie, anduvo despacio con la mano apoyada contra la pared. Las latas de cerveza estaban tiradas en el sofá y otra botella de Jack Daniel’s se había sumado a la docena que decoraban el apartamento.

–Ve, ¿no puedes hacer algo con la resaca?– preguntó la cuarta vez que tuvo que agacharse para recoger una botella de cristal abandonada en el suelo.

**“Pensaba que era otra de las experiencias humanas en la que no querías que me metiera”** La voz de Ve retumbó dentro de su cabeza.

–¿Puedes hacer algo o no?– Eddie refunfuñó.

**“Puedo”** contestó satisfecho consigo mismo.

–¿Y vas a hacerlo?

**“No”**

Eddie suspiró resignado, engullendo dos ibuprofenos a palo seco. Ve y el alcohol tenían una relación muy particular. El simbionte odiaba cualquier cosa que pudiera entorpecer sus sentidos y la resaca era su manera de castigarlo por ponerlos en peligro. Otra de esas cosas que hacía a los humanos estúpidos. De alguna manera, se lo merecía. Hacía casi veinte años que no veía a su padre. Había pasado suficiente tiempo como para ser capaz de gestionar una llamada sin ahogarlo todo en alcohol.

Eddie se detuvo delante del teléfono y descolgó el auricular. La línea daba tono. Quizá tendría que haberlo escuchado. Su padre nunca lo hubiese llamado si no fuera importante. Eddie colgó de golpe antes de que pudieran saltar los mensajes del contestador.

**“¿Eddie?”** Ve se acomodó sobre sus hombros, su forma serpentina hecha un ovillo contra su cuello.

–No pasa nada, no te preocupes.– Eddie estampó la frente contra la pared, intentando controlar su respiración. –Sólo esperaba no tener que volver a pensar en mi padre.

**“Siempre podemos comernoslo”** La naturalidad con la que Ve hablaba de devorar gente aún lo dejaba fuera de juego.  **“No llamaría más.”**

–Una solución un poco drástica, ¿no te parece?– Eddie rió –Quizá no tendría que haberle colgado. ¿Y si se está muriendo?

**“Dejará de hacer llamadas que inundan tu flujo sanguíneo de neuropsina.”**

–No es tan fácil. No deja de ser mi padre y no lo sé– Eddie se volvió a sentar en el sofá, escondiendo el rostro tras las palmas de sus manos. –¿Y si quiere arreglar las cosas? Quizá nos merecemos la oportunidad de perdonarnos el uno al otro.

**“Quizá”** Ve parecía estar meditando sus palabras.  **“Y si no, siempre podemos descubrir si tu hígado y el suyo saben muy distinto”.**

–Siempre tenemos esa opción– Eddie arrastró a Ve, desde sus hombros hasta su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

  
  


Carl Brock se había convertido en pocos días en una sombra que lo perseguía a cada minuto. Daba igual que estuviera almorzando con Anne y Dan en un Bistró o comprando en el super. Tras años sin hacerlo, había empezado a morderse las uñas de forma compulsiva, hasta el punto de hacerse heridas en los dedos. El dolor duraba sólo un instante, Ve cerraba los cortes casi antes de que su cerebro lo registrara. Llamar a su padre se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad si no quería volverse loco. La esperanza era una hija de puta. Mientras no llamara, existía la posibilidad de que las cosas pudieran ir bien pero Eddie sabía que eso no era lo que iba a pasar.

Hacía horas que se había metido en la cama, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir. En el silencio más absoluto, el ruido de un coche derrapando al girar la esquina a demasiada velocidad resonó en toda la calle. Tumbado boca arriba, Eddie observaba en la oscuridad el techo de su habitación. Era extraño pensar que lo único que mantenía su ansiedad a raya era saber que Ve estaba dispuesto a devorar a su padre si hacía falta. Eddie se giró, acurrucándose debajo de las sábanas. Ve estaba hecho un ovillo en la almohada, una masa informe de un negro brillante. Incluso de noche, su simbionte se había acostumbrado a mantener alguna parte de su cuerpo visible.

–Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por salvarme.

**“Eres nuestro, Eddie. Haremos lo que haga falta para protegerte”** Ve susurró adoptando su forma serpentina y abriendo los ojos. En la oscuridad de la habitación centelleaban como si estuvieran hechos de cuarzo blanco.

–Lo sé. Pero quería decirlo igualmente.– Eddie alargó el brazo en ofrecimiento. Los zarcillos se enroscaron entre sus dedos.

Eddie era un desastre humano condenado a estar siempre solo. Anne había sido un milagro en sí misma. Era esperable que las cosas terminaran de la forma que lo habían hecho cuando Eddie arrollaba con todo lo bueno en su vida. En el caso de Ve, era incapaz de encontrar palabras suficientes para explicar lo que significaba tenerlo en su vida. Quizá era demasiado avaricioso esperando que su padre tuviera algún cariño guardado para él.

–Siento no ser más que un perdedor.– murmuró medio dormido.

“Eres nuestro perdedor. Salvamos el mundo por ti” los filamentos de lodo viscoso recorrieron su piel despacio hasta envolverlo en un abrazo. Los brazos, todo su vientre y parte de sus muslos eran una masa de un negro brillante e intenso.

Al despertar, Ve seguía abrazado a su cuerpo. El cariño de su padre no podía seguir siendo como el gato de Schrödinger, virtualmente existiendo mientras no abriera la caja de Pandora. Eddie respiró hondo. Cogió el teléfono, las manos temblorosas marcando número tras número. Se rajó cuando ya sólo quedaba el último seis.

Ve lo había envuelto por completo hasta dejar sólo el rostro al descubierto. Eddie se preparó un café y fregó los platos que se amontonaban en el fregadero.

–Sólo es una llamada de teléfono– gritó volviendo a descolgar el auricular. El teléfono daba señal, pero Eddie se había quedado congelado. Estaba a punto de volver a colgar cuando con un pitido saltó el contestador. Según la voz mecánica tenía un mensaje nuevo. Eddie escuchó la fecha del mensaje: dos días después de la llamada frustrada. Para cuando quiso reaccionar, la voz de su padre empezó a hablar. Su tono gélido era exactamente el mismo que recordaba de su infancia. La grabación llevaba un rato hablando cuando al fin Eddie comenzó a prestar atención a las palabras.

–Eres el mismo egoísta que has sido siempre. Nos das la espalda cuando es culpa tuya que nos veamos en esta situación. El banco se quedará con– el auricular se le escapó entre los dedos y chocó contra el mueble. Eddie colgó de golpe, incapaz de escuchar el resto del mensaje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, antes de leer tened en cuenta los nuevos TAGS. No hay nada gráfico pero es algo en el pasado de Eddie.

Eddie se sabía de memoria el mensaje en el contestador. Había estado a punto de borrarlo decenas de veces pero siempre encontraba un motivo u otra para no hacerlo. No recordaba ni que hora era cuando al fin se había quedado dormido, pero las primeras luces del alba rompían en el horizonte.

–Me podrías haber despertado– refunfuñó cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna de las veintiséis llamadas perdidas de Anne habían conseguido despertarlo. El teléfono empezó a vibrar contra la madera de la mesilla de noche. –¡¿Por qué está mi teléfono en silencio?!

**“Necesitabas dormir”** Ve contestó abriendo un único ojo y sin molestarse en moverse de la almohada.

–¡Muchas gracias, Ve!– espetó sabiendo lo que le esperaba en cuanto descolgara el teléfono –Anne, lo siento– Eddie notó el rubor en las mejillas. –Una mala noche. No he oído el teléfono

–¿Sabes la de veces que te hemos llamado?– Anne gritó –¡Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía! ¡Y a todos los hospitales de la ciudad! ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡No puedes seguir desapareciendo-

–Sólo ha sido una mala noche, no es como si hubiese– Eddie se quejó. No necesitaba añadir más mierda a su conciencia.

–¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Al menos podrías intentar pensar en los demás!– Anne espetó.

–¡Estoy bien! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? ¡¡Estoy bien!! ¡No necesito que tú también me recuerdes que soy un egoísta que sólo sabe pensar en sí mismo!

**“Anne sólo se preocupa por ti”** Eddie fulminó a Ve con la mirada. No necesitaba su opinión cuando era culpa suya que estuviera teniendo esa discusión con Anne.

Ve se hundió en sus entrañas, dónde Eddie no podía notar su peso sobre los hombros o el cosquilleo bajo la piel. Desesperado intentó ahogar un grito contra la almohada. Por si no era suficiente, ahora también tenía a un simbionte ofendido.

–Lo siento– Eddie suspiró –Estoy bien, lo prometo. Es sólo… Carl… Carl ha llamado– Eddie se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por el apartamento intentando tranquilizarse. 

–¿Carl? ¿Tu padre?– la voz de Anne se endureció con el mismo tono que solo le había visto usar en los juzgados –¿Qué quiere ese desgraciado ahora?

–¿Qué crees que va a querer?– la risa salió desquiciada. –Dinero.

–¿No estarás pensando en dárselo?

–Después de lo del accidente se lo debo. Si no fuera por mí, no hubiese tenido que rehipotecar la casa… No puedo-

–¡Tenías diecisiete años y te dejo en la calle! No le debes nada.– Anne volvió a interrumpirlo.

–Sigue siendo mi padre– Eddie se dejó caer en el sofá intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible. –Pero no sé de dónde voy a sacarlo. No es como si ahora mismo tuviera esa cantidad disponible.

–¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

–Veinte mil dólares.

–Es mucho dinero– Anne suspiró –¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres?

–Anne, no puedo dejarlo en la calle. Eso sería rebajarme a su mismo nivel. Al menos déjame creer que soy algo mejor que él.

–Eddie, es imposible que seas como tu padre. Tienes un corazón enorme. Es muy fácil quererte. No creo que mucha otra gente hubiese aceptado a un alien en su vida cómo lo hiciste tú. Venom salvó la humanidad porque tú formabas parte de ella.

–Supongo que a veces aún necesito que me lo recuerden– Eddie miró los zarcillos minúsculos formándose alrededor de sus muñecas y envolviendo sus dedos.

**“Te lo diremos las veces que haga falta”** la voz de Ve retumbó en su cabeza. Eddie se acarició el rostro, el tacto gelatinoso de Ve haciéndole cosquillas contra la mejilla y apretó los dedos negros contra sus labios sin llegar a dejar que el pequeño gesto se convirtiera en un beso.

–Veinte mil dólares… Si es lo que necesitas, de acuerdo– Anne suspiró.

Anne, tan eficiente como siempre, se había asegurado que veinticuatro horas más tarde Eddie tuviera el dinero ingresado en su cuenta. Ya no le quedaban más excusas para seguir demorando la llamada que llevaba persiguiéndolo casi dos semanas. Eddie descolgó el auricular y marcó el número intentando dejar su mente en blanco. Los segundos parecían extenderse infinitamente a cada tono.

–¿Diga?– la voz de su padre sonaba cansada al otro lado. –¿Diga?– el viejo insistió irritado.

Eddie se había quedado petrificado un segundo, incapaz de articular palabra.

–¿Sigues necesitando el dinero?– Eddie espetó.

–No está mal,– Carl contestó irónico –dos semanas para devolver una llamada.

–¿Lo necesitas o no?

–¿Te crees que hubiese llamado si tuviera otra opción?– su padre gruñó –Te he visto en las noticias. Me sorprende que alguien pueda creerse las patrañas que cuentas. Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, arrastrando por el fango el buen nombre-

–Mis patrañas van a impedir que te desahucien– Eddie apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que los dedos le cosquillearon –¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar por ahí?

–Siempre serás el mismo. ¿Necesitas mi número de cuenta?

–Tengo preparado un cheque. Si vas a aceptar mi dinero, al menos puedes hacerlo mirándome a la cara.– Eddie colgó golpeando con fuerza el auricular. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada. La idea de volver a ver a su padre le revolvió el estómago. –Ve, creo que he cometido una estupidez.

Ve lo envolvió en su masa azabache preparado para defenderlo de cualquier amenaza. Sus manos, sus brazos, su pecho, todo su cuerpo era un lienzo tintado de negro. Pero no había nada de lo que protegerlo cuando el enemigo era su propia mente. Sus pensamientos entraron en un espiral que parecía querer engullirlo.

–Algún día te arrepentirás de haberte unido a un huésped tan patético– Eddie rió desesperado. –No me eches la culpa cuando te des cuenta.

“Eddie, ya sabemos que eres patético. Nos obligas a coger ascensores, no nos dejas comer todo el chocolate que queremos, nos prohibes probar cosas nuevas”

–¡No íbamos a comernos la iguana del vecino!– Eddie contestó indignado.

“Irrelevante.” El rostro lovecraftiano se formó desde su pecho, con su sonrisa de tiburón. Los ojos opalinos lo miraban con una intensidad sobrecogedora. “Sabemos quién eres y te elegimos. Eres nuestro.”

Eran las tres de la mañana y Eddie hacía rato que había asumido que esa iba a ser otra noche en blanco. Quizá aún estaba a tiempo de enviarle el dinero a su padre y olvidarse de todo. No valía la pena torturarse con recuerdos que estaban enterrados en el trastero de su memoria para cobrarse una venganza mezquina.

–Ve,– susurró atemorizado de su propia voz –necesito que me prometas una cosa.– No podía dejar de mirarse las manos. Era como si estuvieran bañadas en alquitrán. La brea negra empezó a deshilacharse cerca de su pecho, formando el rostro del simbionte. –Mañana… Da igual lo que pase-

**“¿Por qué estás asustado? No vamos a dejar que te pase nada”** Ve gruñó enseñando todos sus dientes.

–¿Cuánto puedes ver de mis recuerdos?– Eddie cerró los ojos al notar un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Aún podía sentir la sombra de unas manos que hacía años que no lo tocaban. La idea de Ve mirando sus recuerdos como si fueran un capítulo más de Eddie Brock: la película le revolvió el estómago.

**“Podemos leer los impulsos eléctricos y procesar parte de la información que contienen. Lo mismo que con el resto de tus pensamientos.”** Eddie pudo notar como se ruborizaba con una vergüenza que no era suya.  **“A veces captamos retazos pero es más fácil obtener información por los sabores de tus neurotransmisores.”**

–¿Y sólo por eso ya odias a mi padre?– Eddie frunció el ceño.

Ve lo apretó contra su pecho recién formado y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Eddie podía notar sus garras en la espalda.  **“La primera vez que llamó y esta tarde… El sabor de tus neurotransmisores era amargo. Odiamos ese sabor”.**

–Carl es inofensivo. Pero hay cosas que preferiría poder olvidar– Eddie alzó el rostro, la lengua infinita del simbionte a escasos centímetros de sus labios. –Prométeme que no harás nada drástico.

Ve ronroneó sin llegar a responder. Eddie cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido lo arrullara. El tacto viscoso del simbionte borró los recuerdos sobre su piel.

Eddie aparcó su Kawasaki Ninja sobre la acera, quitándose el casco sin mucha ceremonia. El número 960 de Oak Street no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que había estado allí. Una escalinata conducía hasta la entrada, a la altura que para el resto de casas de la calle era el segundo piso.

–Bueno, ya hemos llegado– suspiró deseando poder ser Venom en aquel instante.

**“Siempre somos Venom”** la voz del simbionte retumbó en su cabeza mientras pequeños filamentos casi imperceptibles empezaron a teñir su ropa dándole un aspecto que se parecía al cuero.

El nudo en su estómago parecía estar hecho de alambre de espino cuando al fin llamó al timbre. En otra época, aquella tenía que haber sido una casa alegre pero en sus recuerdos sólo existía como un mausoleo consagrado a su madre.

Eddie no sabía qué esperar cuando su padre al fin abrió la puerta. El hombre parecía haberse encogido en los últimos veinte años. Apenas quedaba rastro del hombre imponente, siempre enfundado en un traje impoluto. Era como si el tiempo lo hubiese consumido, dejando sólo un cadáver en vida. Sus ojos tenían un tono amarillento enfermizo y se hundían en su rostro enjuto. Eddie respiró hondo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

**“Si cambias de idea, aún podría servir de tentempié”** Ve ronroneó, el sonido haciendo desaparecer los últimos rastros de ansiedad. Eddie sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, intentando no reír.  **“No puedes culparnos, no hemos desayunado”.**

–Has venido– su padre le cerró el paso con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

–¿Es el pequeño Edward?– alguien gritó en la penumbra del recibidor. A contraluz reconoció la figura del Padre Dawson.

–¿Qué hace él aquí?– Eddie dio un paso atrás, trastabillando con uno de los peldaños de la entrada. –No– se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla.

–No necesito que montes uno de tus espectáculos–su padre lo atravesó con una mirada. –Has sido tú el que ha insistido en venir.

–Carl, no seas tan duro con el chico– el Padre Dawson los interrumpió. Su aspecto ganchudo recordaba al Nosferatu del cine clásico. Su sonrisa depredadora le congeló las entrañas. –La última vez que te vi aún eras un mocoso.

–No me toques– Eddie espetó apartando el brazo. Se notaba el corazón a mil por hora y le costaba respirar.

–No seas así– el hombre alargó de nuevo la mano, directa a su hombro. Eddie se estremeció, acorralado contra la barandilla.

**–Te ha dicho que no lo toques–** la voz de Ve retumbó en el silencio de la mañana. Una mano enorme con garras afiladas atrapó el brazo del cura. La imagen debía ser dantesca, el rostro de Eddie deformado con la sonrisa de tiburón del simbionte y la sombra de sus ojos opalinos.

–¡Demonio!– el Padre Dawson gritó asustado.

Carl se escondió en casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Eddie estaba seguro que en ese mismo momento su padre estaba llamando a la policía.

**–Cobarde–** Venom gruñó.

Eddie desapareció rodeado por una decena de tentáculos. Venom alzó al viejo pervertido, agarrándolo por el cuello. Eddie aún no se había acostumbrado a la sensación de no ser más que un pasajero en su propio cuerpo. El Padre Dawson pataleaba intentando mantener los pies en el suelo.

**–¿Y a este podemos comérnoslo?–** Venom le lamió la mejilla con su lengua afilada. El rostro del Padre Dawson se había clavado en un rictus de terror.

“¡Suéltalo!” Intentó gritar. No sabía cuánta gente debía de estar observándolos pero era fácil imaginar que las imágenes no tardarían mucho en circular por Internet. “Ve, tenemos que irnos”

–¡Oh, Dios mío!– el hombre se meó encima –Por favor…

“Ve, por lo que más quieras, tenemos que irnos” Eddie no estaba seguro que el simbionte pudiera escucharlo. El terror empezó a enturbiar sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos del Padre Dawson acariciandolo debajo de la camiseta y deslizando su mano hasta hundirla en sus calzoncillos se solapaba con el pánico de volver a perder a Ve. Eddie estaba seguro que en cuanto recuperara el control de su cuerpo iba a vomitar. Los recuerdos de tanto tiempo de abusos a flor de piel tras años intentando enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su mente. “No me hagas esto.” Eddie suplicó. “Por favor, no quiero perderte por culpa de una escoria como el padre Dawson”.

**–No dejaremos que nos separen–** Venom dejó caer el cuerpo inconsciente del padre Dawson. Los vecinos observaban tras las ventanas. El ruido odioso de las sirenas resonó demasiado cerca.

Eddie estaba temblando cuando al fin Ve se hundió perdiéndose entre sus entrañas. Sin ninguna ceremonia, sacó el sobre de su bolsillo y, haciendo equilibrios para no pisar al hombre inconsciente en el rellano, lo deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

–Con esto estamos en paz– murmuró dándole la espalda a la casa que durante años había sido su infierno particular.


	4. Chapter 4

Las llaves repicaron contra la madera cuando Eddie las dejó en la mesa junto con el casco de la moto. Sin ningún miramiento, dejó la chaqueta encima, sin molestarse en colgarla y se desnudó dejando un reguero de prendas siguiéndolo hasta el cuarto de baño. No podía soportar ni un segundo más el tacto de la ropa contra su piel. Abrió el grifo, la presión a tope y dejó que el vapor empañara el espejo. No fue capaz de mirar su propio reflejo antes de meterse en la bañera, el agua hirviendo quemándole la espalda. Las ronchas apenas duraban un instante contra su piel, antes de que Venom se encargara de curarlas una y otra vez.

Eddie ahogó un grito. Lo único que quería era arrancarse la piel a jirones hasta que la sensación del del padre Dawson contra su cuerpo desnudo desapareciera por completo. El estómago le dio un vuelco y necesitó apoyarse, su mano contra las baldosas, para mantener el equilibrio. El regusto a vómito le subió hasta la boca y no tardó mucho en vaciar los contenidos de su estómago. Eddie se dejó caer de rodillas, su pelo aplastado contra la frente, las gotas deslizándose por su rostro. El agua arrastró la suciedad hasta atascar el desagüe.

–Mierda– gimoteó recogiendo los restos de comida a medio digerir y se levantó con dificultad. Sus piernas apenas lo sostenían. Eddie notó el peso de Ve contra sus hombros.

–Ve, no– Eddie intentó evitarlo pero en un segundo, la lengua del simbionte había engullido los restos regurgitados. –Dios, es asqueroso. ¿Tenías que comértelo?

**“Tenemos hambre, Eddie”** Eddie notó el peso de Ve contra sus hombros. El simbionte había adoptado su forma serpentina y lo observaba. Eddie no pudo evitar sentirse juzgado.  **“Eddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, tenemos hambre”** gimoteó  **“Nos quieres matar de hambre.”**

–Eres un pozo sin fondo– Eddie suspiró cerrando el grifo y liándose la toalla en la cintura. No se molestó en vestirse antes de sentarse en el sofá. Notó la tela pegarse a su cuerpo aún húmedo. –Gracias– sonrió acariciando el zarcillo acurrucado contra su cuello.

Ve lo miró fingiendo ignorancia antes de alargar su cuerpo como si fuera un chicle hasta alcanzar los armarios de la cocina.

**“No queda chocolate”** se quejó engullendo la última tableta. **“Anne querrá saber cómo ha ido”**

–¿Crees que podríamos mantener entre tú y yo que nos hemos cruzado con el Padre Dawson?– Eddie se cogió con fuerza las rodillas, clavándose las uñas.

**“¿Por qué?”** Ve entrecerró los ojos. Los zarcillos de contrajeron hasta quedar de nuevo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Eddie. **“Sientes vergüenza.”**

–No hace falta remover el pasado cuando ya no importa. Fue hace mucho tiempo.– Eddie se levantó y rescató una cerveza de la nevera. Necesitaba huir de las preguntas incómodas, pero con el simbionte no había dónde esconderse.

**“Del ataque de pánico no hace ni diez minutos”** Ve intentó robarle la cerveza de las manos.

–No quiero hablar de ello.– espetó alzando el brazo con el que tenía la lata agarrada.

**“No tenemos secretos, Eddie”**

–¡Todos tenemos secretos! Estamos hablando de mi vida. ¡Mía! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!– gritó.

Ve se erizó como un gato antes de desaparecer por completo dentro de su cuerpo.

–Si es a lo que quieres jugar, ¡muy bien!– Eddie se encerró en su habitación con un portazo. –¡Cómo si me importara!

Quizá algún día Eddie decidiría que el alcohol no era una solución a sus problemas, pero ese día aún quedaba muy lejos. Eddie arrastró los pies hasta el interior de la tienda de la Señora Chen. La campanilla sonó nada más abrir la puerta. Lo último que le apetecía era salir de casa, pero apenas les quedaba nada en la nevera.

–Tienes peor aspecto que hace dos días– la Señora Chen lo repasó de arriba a abajo.

–Y tú estás tan encantadora como siempre– intentó sonreír pero el silencio de Ve era como una losa contra su pecho. 

–¿Problemas con el compañero de piso?

–Ya sabes cómo va– Eddie se encogió de hombros.

Eddie vagabundeó entre los pasillos sin decidirse por nada. Ve parecía decidido a demostrar quién de los dos era más cabezota. Eddie cogió una bolsa de patatas congeladas y otro pack de seis latas de cerveza. Se paró delante del frontal de guarradas y cogió una bolsa gigante de M&M’s.

–¿Negro o con leche?– preguntó cuando llegó a las tabletas de chocolate. –Al menos podrías intentar entenderme– gruñó cuando le quedó claro que Ve no iba a responder. –¿Necesitas que suplique? ¿Es eso?– Eddie se quejó frustrado.

Eddie dejó el cesto en el mostrador con un golpe seco. La Señora Chen miró el contenido arqueando una ceja pero se calló lo que estaba pensando. Tampoco era demasiado difícil adivinarlo. Junto a las revistas, un hombre se lo quedó mirando.

–¿Tengo monos en la cara?– gruñó al pasar a su lado.

Su mal humor parecía teñirlo todo. Incluso el cielo parecía compartir su estado de ánimo, con nubes negras oscureciendo el día. Eddie rescató una de las cervezas que acababa de comprar y se la terminó en dos tragos. Ve había decidido que si no hablaban del Padre Dawson no iban a hablar en absoluto. Perfecto, pues entonces no hacía falta que dijeran nada. Eddie machacó la lata entre sus dedos y la tiró en la papelera más cercana.

Al volver a casa, ni siquiera el alcohol consiguió volver el silencio entre las cuatro paredes de su apartamento menos opresivo. Su mente iba a mil por hora. Lo único que quería era no estar allí. Eddie abrió el armario resbuscando entre las camisetas. La blanca tenía que estar limpia, hacía meses que no se la ponía y siempre le había gustado como hacía contrastar los tatuajes tribales de su brazo. Tardó un poco en encontrarla, arrinconada en el fondo del cajón. Cuando se la probó, le quedaba algo más estrecha de lo que recordaba pero con la chupa de cuero encima iba a dar un poco igual. Eddie se miró en el espejo una última vez, dando unos últimos retoques a su pelo antes de coger las llaves y bajar las escaleras de dos en dos.

El motor de su Kawasaki rugió en el silencio de la noche. Eddie no se molestó en ponerse el casco. Las calles estaban tranquilas a esas horas de la madrugada. Sus botas militares pisaron el acelerador hasta que las farolas no eran más que líneas de luz en el horizonte.

Eddie bajó de la moto en una personificación casi perfecta de James Dean, con la cadena plateada colgando del bolsillo de sus pantalones oscuros. Eddie dejó atrás los clubs, con sus listas VIP y las filas de gente esperando para entrar.

El camarero del Saint George lo saludó nada más sentarse en la barra. Eddie pidió un Bourbon, demasiado sobrio para su gusto. El ambiente estaba animado a esas horas. El Saint George tenía todo lo que Ve odiaba. Alcohol, ruido y gente. Pero los bares como ese eran un buen coto de caza. Eddie se terminó el Bourbon de un trago.

–Tenías que decidir añadirte a todo lo que hoy a salido mal.– Pensar en Ve le agrió el humor. Lo único que quería era olvidarlo todo por un instante.

Con el segundo Bourbon entre sus dedos, apoyó los codos contra la barra y miró los grupos de gente hablando y riendo. Eddie sonrió al darse cuenta que en una de las mesas del fondo una de las chicas lo observaba. Su cabello de un rubio casi blanco contrastaba con el mechón rosa en su flequillo. Era imposible no verla, en medio de la multitud. La mujer apartó la mirada, un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Era una mala idea, pero Eddie se levantó, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la barra y con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó. 

–¿Te importaría algo de compañía?– siguió sonriendo cuando la mujer alzó el rostro. Tras el día que había tenido, lo único que quería era dejar de sentirse como el crío asustado al que su padre había tachado de mentiroso.

–Es un país libre– La mujer se encogió de hombros devolviendole la sonrisa. 

–¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?– Eddie se dejó caer en la silla. La chica tenía que ser diez años menor que él. Eddie no podía dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos le recordaban a los de Annie. –Eddie– dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

–Melissa– por debajo de la mesa, Eddie notó la pierna de la mujer invadiendo su espacio.

Las cosas parecían estar yendo bien. Tras la primera copa, habían pedido una segunda mientras la conversación fluía entre ambos. Eddie la escuchaba incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus labios. Melissa era activista y trabajaba como voluntaria en un centro de menores.

–Lo único que necesitan es que alguien les dé una oportunidad– Sus manos no paraban nunca quietas mientras hablaba de sus chicos. –Ayuda saber que a alguien le importa.

–Tienen suerte de tenerte.– Eddie no podía dejar de pensar en dónde quería ver esos labios.

Melissa se relamió ¿Era de las que gritaban en la cama? Seguía sin llevar bien el tema del sexo con desconocidos pero era mejor opción que beber hasta perder el conocimiento.

Antes de darse cuenta, Eddie estaba de rodillas en uno de los lavabos del bar, las bragas de Melissa en el suelo y la lengua de Eddie en su clítoris.

–DIos, no pares– Melissa gimió cuando los dedos de Eddie se hundieron en su humedad mientras su lengua dibujaba círculos cada vez más rápidos. Eddie podía notar las uñas de Melissa clavándose en su cuero cabelludo, manteniéndolo justo donde ella lo quería.

**“Eddie, ¿qué estás haciendo?”** Eddie ignoró el comentario del simbionte, su erección apenas tenía espacio en sus pantalones.  **“¿Eddiiiie?”** Ve volvió a insistir.  **“¡Eeeddie!”** El cosquilleo eléctrico del simbionte contra su pelvis le hizo perder el ritmo. Podía notar los zarcillos de cieno negro debajo de su ropa.  **“No tienes porque rebajarte a ser su zorra”** .

–¡¿Quieres callarte?!– gritó, cualquier excitación arrancada de raíz. Melissa lo miró confundida. –Mierda– gimió al golpear contra la puerta bloqueándole la salida. Las manos le temblaban al quitar el pestillo. –T-tengo que irme.

La puerta del cubículo resonó al golpear de nuevo al cerrarse tras de sí. Eddie escapó, maldiciendo a su simbionte. Necesitaba desesperadamente notar el aire frío de la noche.

–¡No tenías ningún derecho a entrometerte! Lo que hiciéramos era entre ella y yo– gruñó una vez se sintió seguro con el ruido del bar ocultando su conversación. 

**“¡Cómo no teníamos que entrometernos cuando los esbirros de Drake nos atacaron en nuestro apartamento! ¿O cuándo el terror te dejó paralizado al ver al padre Dawson?”** la voz de Ve retumbó en su cabeza.

–¡No tiene nada que ver!– Eddie alzó los brazos exasperado nada más pisar la calle. –¡Sólo quería sentirme normal por una noche!

**“Eres nuestro”** Ve gruñó, su cabreo realimentando el de Eddie. 

–¡Ahora soy nuestro! ¡No! ¡No hay un nosotros cuando decides no dar señales de vida!– Eddie gritó enfurecido. La gente que salía del bar se lo quedaba mirando pero le daba igual lo que pudieran pensar. –¡Esta tarde te necesitaba pero las cosas tenían que ser como tú querías y no– Eddie se detuvo en seco en medio de la calle y suspiró escondiendo el rostro tras la palma de su mano. –Ni siquiera entiendes por qué estoy enfadado.

**“No nos dejas entender”** la voz sonaba tremendamente pequeña.

–Marchémonos a casa.– Eddie sacó las llaves de la moto del bolsillo completamente derrotado.

El rugido del motor silenció cualquier otro pensamiento. Por un segundo, no existía nada más en el mundo, sólo Eddie y las cuatrocientas libras de metal entre sus piernas.

Al cruzar el Golden Gate, Eddie detuvo la moto en medio de la autovía y sin mucho esfuerzo la arrastró hasta dejarla aparcada en la cuneta. El cielo empezaba a clarear al otro lado de la bahía. Eddie se apoyó contra la barandilla y observó el mar. El viento soplaba con fuerza, el olor a sal embargando sus sentidos. En aquel punto exacto había estado apunto de acabar con todo. Si se fijaba, aún podía ver las marcas de las garras de Venom rasgando los barrotes de acero. A veces era difícil recordar su vida antes de que Carlton Drake se cruzara en su camino.

**“Te arrepientes de habernos encontrado”** la voz de Ve susurró interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué?¡No!– Eddie se sobresaltó, incapaz de entender cómo había sido capaz de olvidar que Ve seguía allí. –Sigo enfadado contigo pero no

**“Es culpa nuestra que no puedas tener una vida normal”** Los filamentos azabache se escaparon de sus hombros formando el rostro extraño del simbionte. Sus ojos opalinos lo miraban fijamente.

–Si no te hubiese encontrado, lo más probable es que estuviésemos todos muertos– Eddie respondió agarrando con fuerza la barandilla.

**“Lo sentimos Eddie.”**

–¿El qué? ¿Haber interrumpido lo único bueno que me ha sucedido en todo el día?– Eddie se cruzó de brazos –Más te vale.

“ **No sabíamos qué hacer. Incluso con todo el alcohol, el sabor de tu ansiedad era repugnante.”**

–A veces ayuda. Cuando– Eddie hizo un gesto con las manos intentando transmitir todo lo que sus palabras eran incapaces de decir. –Por horrible que me sienta después, si es algo que he podido elegir… ayuda.

**“Odiamos al Padre Dawson”** Ve gruñó.

–Puedes ponerte a la cola.– sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa maníaca –Da igual lo que pase, da igual lo enfadado que esté. Me importas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

**“¿Lo suficiente como para querer seguir siendo Venom?”** Ve miraba con interés las gaviotas que los sobrevolaban.

–Lo suficiente como para querer seguir aquí, contigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie estaba agazapado entre las sombras mientras dos hombres discutían en lo que estaba convencido que era ruso. Habían contado al menos diez hombres armados en el muelle. Eddie sacó su móvil, preparado para hacer fotos a lo que sea que habían traído de contrabando en el barco que acababa de amarrar.

La primera chica bajó por la pasarela. Temblaba y hilos de lágrimas negras por culpa de rímel le manchaban las mejillas. Eddie hizo zoom antes de disparar. La siguieron cinco más, en estados muy parecidos. Las fotos salieron algo movidas, su corazón a mil por hora. Eddie se arrastró intentando conseguir un mejor ángulo.

**“¿Malos?”** Ve preguntó, su excitación recorriéndole la espalda como una corriente eléctrica.

–Muy malos– Eddie contestó guardando su móvil en el bolsillo. El simbionte ronroneó, envolviendo el cuerpo de Eddie.

De un salto, Venom rugió aterrizando frente al grupo de hombres que vigilaban la descarga. Una lluvia de balas resonó en el silencio de la noche acompañados de gritos de terror cuando el primer traficante cayó inerte, su cráneo aún crujiendo entre las mandíbulas del simbionte.

El olor a sangre invadió el ambiente. Uno de sus brazos se alargó formando una lanza. Tres hombres volaron por los aires. Las balas se hundían en la masa viscosa que era su cuerpo para caer un segundo después a plomo contra el suelo.

Venom atravesó el infierno de balas hasta llegar a los dos hombres que flanqueaban la pasarela. Agarraron al primero, sus garras hundiéndose en la carne. El hombre intentaba liberarse. Los tendones del cuello se desgarraron como el papel en una representación casi perfecta del cuadro de Goya.

Uno tras otro, los traficantes fueron cayendo hasta que el espectáculo a su alrededor era una verdadera carnicería. Las seis chicas seguían agazapadas en la pasarela. El olor a pis y a vómito era abrumador. Los sollozos entrecortados acompañaban el sonido de las olas.

**–Os hemos defendido de los malos–** Venom sonrió orgulloso mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

Los sollozos se transformaron en lágrimas de terror. 

“Vámonos, Ve.” Eddie insistió al notar la confusión de su simbionte.

Venom trepó en dos saltos hasta la azotea de un edificio cercano. Su cuerpo se deslizaba como una pantera en la noche, corriendo y saltando entre los edificios como si la ciudad le perteneciera.

**–Les damos miedo–** Venom observó las luces a su alrededor, el Golden Gate presidiendo la panorámica. Eddie notó el aire frío contra sus mejillas, la masa del simbionte acurrucada en algún rincón de sus entrañas.

–Es complicado– Eddie se alejó del borde de la azotea, notando el sudor frío en su espalda y se tumbó en el suelo –Da igual lo que hagamos, siempre habrá alguien que nos considere los malos de la película. Comer gente… Es difícil argumentar que es lo que hacen los “buenos”– Eddie dibujó las comillas con sus manos.

Apenas se veían estrellas en el cielo pero incluso así, la vista era hermosa. Ve no era un asesino, sólo un depredador. ¿Quién iba a culpar al león por comerse una gacela? Ve ni siquiera era humano pero si los cuerpos empezaban a amontonarse alguien iba a empezar a hacer preguntas.

Después de la visita a su padre, Eddie había vivido en un estado de alerta permanente, convencido de que en cualquier momento, en algún rincón oscuro de internet, empezarían a circular imágenes de Venom. Si alguien los había grabado a plena luz del día iba a ser demasiado fácil identificar a Eddie. Sin ser mega famoso, la gente a veces lo reconocía por la calle. Su padre había visto a Venom. Y también el padre Dawson. Quizá el miedo los mantuviera callados pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Eddie suspiró. Ya había pasado un mes y no había pasado nada. Quizá el problema lo tenía Eddie al pensar que acabar con una banda de traficantes era lo más parecido a tener una cita con Ve.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?– Eddie alzó el brazo y abrió la palma de su mano, observando el cielo entre sus dedos. –E-el beso. En el bosque. Nunca hemos hablado de ello.

**“Eso no es una pregunta.”**

–¡Sabes a qué me refiero! Un beso puede significar muchas cosas y no sé si– las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta –¿Estamos saliendo?

**“Ya estamos fuera, Eddie. Es una pregunta estúpida”**

–No, me refiero… Me importas y

**“Lo sé, no es la primera vez que lo dices.”** Ve gruñó exasperado  **“Sabes a ansiedad. ¿Por qué?”**

–¡Porque vives en mi cuerpo pero eso no significa– Eddie se incorporó recostandose contra la pared de ladrillo –Déjalo, no importa.

**“Somos Venom.”**

–Sí, lo sé. Engendro del infierno, enorme. Digno de una novela de Lovecraft.

**“Eres idiota.”** El simbionte formó su forma más humanoide, su torso fundiéndose con el cuerpo de Eddie en su cintura. La lengua afilada del simbionte recorrió su cuello, entreteniéndose en el rincón detrás de su oreja. Eddie notó un escalofrío, convencido de que Ve iba a devorarlo. Sus garras reseguían el contorno de su pecho. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo, la respiración entrecortada y el corazón desbocado. Antes de darse cuenta la lengua del simbionte invadió su garganta. Casi no podía pensar. Eddie gimoteó, toda la sangre entre sus piernas.

**–¿Suficiente respuesta?–** Ve lo apretó contra su pecho, sus brazos fundiéndose con la piel de su espalda.

Eddie dejó que su mente divagara, sintiéndose a salvo entre los brazos del simbionte. Por un segundo, todo el terror de los últimos días parecía no importar.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando al fin llegaron a casa. Eddie se arrastró escaleras arriba hasta su rellano. Notó el vello de su nuca erizarse. La puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta y llegaban ruidos del televisor desde el comedor. Eddie giró el pomo intentando no hacer ruido. Al cruzar el umbral, Venom no dejó que el extraño reaccionara antes de inmovilizarlo contra la pared.

–Hola Ve– Dan saludó con un hilo de voz, su rostro enrojecido por la falta de aire. El simbionte lo dejó caer, su masa escondiéndose de nuevo en el cuerpo de Eddie. Dan se masajeó el cuello y las muñecas y respiró hondo. –Supongo que eso explica cosas.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Eddie dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y abrió la nevera. Sólo había cervezas. Con un suspiro, volvió a cerrarla y llenó un vaso con agua del grifo. –¿Quieres algo?

Dan negó con la cabeza.

–No contestabas– dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada, aún de pie en medio del comedor.

–Mierda, lo siento– Eddie sacó el móvil del bolsillo, la batería casi agotada y el modo avión aún puesto. Una decena de notificaciones empezaron a acumularse y en un momento tenía diez llamadas perdidas y cuarenta y siete whatsapps.

–Me alegra comprobar que estáis bien.– Dan se enfundó su chaqueta, se colgó el maletín –¡Llama a Annie!– y sin más, cerró la puerta.

**–¡Adiós, Dan!–** Ve gritó utilizando los labios de Eddie.

–Es un tío muy extraño– Eddie se quedó mirando la puerta largo rato, escuchando sus pasos alejarse.

**“Nos cae bien”** Ve ronroneó.  **“Pena, sinó podríamos comernoslo y recuperar a Annie”**

–No creo que Annie nos lo llegara a perdonar nunca si nos comiéramos a Dan.– Eddie se encogió de hombros. Con la última raya de batería, le envió un WhatsApp a Anne antes de caer rendido en el colchón, muerto para el mundo.

  
  


De rodillas en el confesionario, Eddie notaba su respiración entrecortada. El labio aún le escocía donde su padre se lo había partido. Esa había sido la primera y última vez que Carl le había levantado la mano. Eddie no había vuelto a contradecirlo cada vez que lo llamaba mentiroso. No había tardado mucho en aprender a tragarse las lágrimas mientras el Cristo en la cruz observaba impasible lo que sucedía bajo su atenta mirada. Se suponía que Jesús había muerto para perdonar todos los pecados pero quizá aquellos actos depravados eran su penitencia por haber nacido un asesino.

Eddie huyó del confesionario. Las voces de la congregación repetían las palabras vacías de significado mientras la Virgen María lloraba lágrimas de sangre cada vez que el Padre Dawson alzaba la hostia y la bendecía con las manos del diablo.

–¿Dónde crees que vas, Eddie?– Mary lo cogió de la camisa y le hizo perder el equilibrio. No había ojos, ni nariz ni boca en ese rostro. Eddie miró al resto de gente, llenando los bancos de la iglesia. Todos ellos, monstruos sin cara.

El Padre Dawson lo arrastró hasta el altar. Eddie gritaba y pataleaba, pero su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño y el Padre Dawson demasiado grande. Con su mano gigante, lo tumbó en el altar como un sacrificio ritual. Todo el mundo lo miraba y reía y Eddie no podía dejar de llorar mientras el Padre Dawson le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, sus manos recorriendo su piel desnuda. Eddie gritaba desperado pero nadie hacía nada. Sólo reían y reían. El pánico lo mantenía inmovilizado contra el mármol helado.

El Padre Dawson se abalanzó sobre él, atrapando sus labios entre dientes. El asco le revolvió el estómago. Tantas noches habían empezado con un beso como aquel y no quería… No podía, después de tantos años. Había conseguido escapar, ya no era un niño indefenso. Sus manos se convirtieron en garras de un negro brillante y se hundieron en la garganta del Padre Dawson. La sangre manaba de la herida aún caliente y le teñía los dedos.

Eddie se despertó de golpe, envuelto como una oruga en un caparazón de brea negra. El despertador marcaba las seis de la tarde. Su respiración parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad pero aún notaba el rastro de las lágrimas que le habían empapado el rostro.

–Gracias, Ve– susurró, su garganta aún rasposa por culpa de los gritos.

Ve ronroneó, su masa amorfa deshilachandose en cientos de tentáculos y desapareciendo bajo su piel. Eddie se levantó, aún tambaleante y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Se frotó las manos, notando la sangre del Padre Dawson aún debajo de las uñas. Tenía un aspecto horrible, las ojeras hundiéndole las cuencas de los ojos como si fuera un cadáver. Al menos tenía un artículo que escribir para distraerse.

Eddie llevaba horas sentado delante de su portátil poniendo en orden el material que habían conseguido recabar para su último reportaje. La masacre en los muelles llevaba en la rotación de noticias toda la mañana pero Eddie intentaba no prestarle atención. De momento nadie estaba haciendo mención a un alien caníbal y eso era lo único que importaba.

**“No se podría considerar canibalismo si no somos de la misma especie”** Ve replicó.

–Creía que no podías leer mis pensamientos– Eddie se agachó a recoger el boli que acababa de tirar al suelo.

**“Algunos son más fáciles de interpretar que otros. A veces hay demasiado ruido en tu cabeza como para entender nada. Es más sencillo cuando hablas. Nos gusta oirte”**

–Oh– Eddie se quedó mirando la pantalla del portátil, sus manos inmóviles sobre el teclado –Entiendo.

Su mente parecía ir a mil por hora. Era como si el suelo se hubiese abierto bajo sus pies. Era imposible saber cuánto Ve era capaz de ver y entender.

–¿Y mis recuerdos? ¿Puedes verlos?– preguntó sin mover su cuerpo un ápice, la tensión manteniéndolo completamente congelado.

**“Eddie, no tenemos secretos. ¿Qué te preocupa que pueda ver?”**

Eddie cerró la tapa del portátil con un golpe seco y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, cerrando los ojos. Era la pregunta más sencilla y más difícil que Ve le había hecho hasta ese momento y se sintió incapaz de responder.

–Hay ciertas cosas que te acompañan toda tu vida.– Eddie suspiró –La primera vez que intenté explicarle a mi padre lo que pasaba cuando me quedaba a solas con el Padre Dawson no quiso creerme. Y soy un hombre… No tendría que dejar que aún me afectase pero supongo que por mucho que me lo repita, sigo creyendo que en realidad fue culpa mía. Supongo que me aterroriza que no quieras seguir conmigo cuando veas

**–Somos Venom. No importa lo que pasara antes. Te elegimos.–** Ve ronroneaba hecho un ovillo sobre su regazo.

–Me alegra que lo tengas tan claro– contestó –¿pero crees que nuestra próxima cita podría involucrar menos sangre y vísceras?– Eddie lo acariciaba distraído, recreándose en la sensación de la masa cálida de Ve entre sus dedos.

Ve parecía estar meditando la respuesta. Su masa se dividió en filamentos que parecían querer capturar los dedos de Eddie, enroscándose en una danza infinita.

**“Hambre, Eddie.”**

–Al menos tienes tus prioridades en orden– Eddie se levantó. La cocina parecía el escenario de una batalla campal pero ignoró las sartenes acumulándose en el fregadero y sacó una tableta de chocolate negro.

Ve reapareció junto a sus hombros. Su forma serpentina seguía la tableta con sus enormes ojos opalinos, la boca abierta con su decena de dientes afilados.

–Para ser un alien amorfo eres sorprendentemente mono– Eddie rió al ver la tableta desaparecer entre sus fauces.

**“¿Mono? ¡¿Mono?! ¡¡No somos monos!!”** El rostro de Ve desapareció antes de que lo hiciera también la masa negra.

–Lo que tu digas, Ve– Eddie sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y, cogiendo otra tableta de su alijo, rompió una onza y la mordisqueó. Al menos uno de los dos era capaz de disfrutar del sabor amargo del chocolate deshaciéndose contra su lengua.

Eddie se volvió a sentar frente a su ordenador. La noche iba a ser muy larga si quería poder entregar algo publicable esa misma semana. Ve continuaba refunfuñando, indignado con el calificativo  _ ignominioso _ . Eddie intentó no reírse mientras Ve inundaba su mente con imágenes de ellos como Venom, sus más de dos metros y la enorme mandíbula capaz de arrancar de cuajo una cabeza humana y hacerla añicos en segundos.

–Eso no quita que seas muy mono– Eddie besó el zarcillo tránsfuga que acababa de robarle el resto del chocolate.

**“No somos monos”** Ve gimió, un tentáculo enroscándose en su muñeca.

–Vale, vale– Eddie alzó las manos en señal de rendición. –No quería ofender.


	6. Chapter 6

El calor pegajoso de principios de julio casi hacía imposible conciliar el sueño pero cuando al fin lo coneguía, Eddie siempre tenía el mismo sueño. Estaba convencido que lo único que le impedía que su garganta estuviera en carne viva era Ve. Más de una noche se había levantado de golpe, incapaz de controlar las arcadas. Esa noche no era distinta.

En su sueño, Eddie volvía a encontrarse sentado en el banco del confesionario, la cortina cerrada tras de sí. La penumbra le ocultaba el rostro y la celosía no le dejaba ver al hombre al otro lado. La voz ajada del Padre Dawson rompió el silencio sepulcral.

–Perdóname Padre porque he pecado– Eddie oyó las palabras salir de sus labios. –Hice una promesa a alguien muy importante para mí pero no he sido capaz de cumplirla.

–No tendrías que haber venido– Al otro lado, el Padre Dawson parecía nervioso. Podía escuchar cada una de sus pulsaciones aceleradas.

–Le prometí a Eddie que lo mantendríamos a salvo– Eddie susurró con malicia. Su boca no tenía el suficiente espacio para poder contener la lengua afilada en su interior. –Nos conviertes en mentirosos.

El Padre Dawson se levantó. La puerta del confesionario se cerró con un golpe seco. La masa de Ve se expandió desde sus brazos y agarró al párroco por el cuello. Fue Venom quién salió del confesionario, disfrutando de los estertores del Padre Dawson. El hombre intentaba forzar el aire hasta sus pulmones, su rostro cada vez más y más enrojecido. Venom siguió apretando hasta notar como las vértebras crujían bajo la presión disfrutando cada instante. Venom dejó caer el cuerpo inerte sobre el altar. Las primeras luces de la mañana pintaban un caleidoscopio al atravesar el rosetón que coronaba el ábside. Ninguna de sus pesadilla le había parecido tan real. No había risas histéricas, ni miradas inquisitivas. Eddie gritó desesperado, encerrado dentro de la masa de Ve. La rabia y el odio parecían embargarlo todo. Lo único que quería era despertar. Todo parecía demasiado real.

**–Ya no puede hacernos daño** – Venom ronroneó satisfecho.

Las campanas repicaron resonando en todo el edificio y el dolor los atravesó como un relámpago. El simbionte desapareció, demasiado débil para mantener su forma, dejándolo solo de rodillas ante el altar. Eddie parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar. La mano del Padre Dawson se deslizó y cayó a plomo ante sus ojos. Eddie era incapaz de apartar la mirada. El sabor amargo de su vómito lo pilló desprevenido.

–Ve, dime que esto no es real– musitó aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Era la primera vez que se sentía un asesino. Eddie se levantó tambaleante. Le temblaban las manos. Oyó pasos tras de sí. Un grupo de ancianas se lo quedó mirando, el terror grabado en el rostro. Eddie huyó atravesando la puerta lateral que llevaba a la sacristía. Los gritos parecían alzarse como los cánticos en un aquelarre. La luz del día lo deslumbró nada más salir a la calle y chocó contra la gente. Necesitaba alejarse de allí. Los viandantes se lo quedaron mirando. No quería ni imaginar el aspecto que debía tener, corriendo enloquecido en las calles medio vacías. Necesitaba desaparecer como fuera.

Eddie giró en un callejón y se apoyó contra la pared. Notaba el sudor pegándole la camiseta a la espalda y resbalándole por la frente. Respiró hondo. Ve vibraba debajo de su piel. Le ardían las piernas del esfuerzo.

**“¡Agáchate!”** Ve gritó dentro de su cabeza a la vez que un disparo resonaba en el callejón. Eddie apenas notó un mordisco en el hombro antes de ver la sangre empapándole la sudadera.

–Mierda– musitó, haciendo presión sobre la herida y agazapándose tras un contenedor de basura. Un segundo disparo rebotó contra el metal del contenedor. Eddie se asomó intentando ver a su asaltante. Distinguió dos figuras a contraluz.

–Lo quieren vivo– Eddie estaba convencido que había oído esa voz antes pero era incapaz de recordar dónde.

–Quieren vivo al alien, nadie ha dicho que el huésped tenga que sobrevivir.– El hombre sonrió cambiando el cargador del arma con un movimiento experto. Su rostro imposible de discernir bajo un pasamontañas azul. –Sólo encárgate de hacer tu parte.

–No somos asesinos– Eddie reconoció a la mujer, su cabello casi blanco. Al girarse, un mechón rosa le enmarcaba el rostro.

–Habla por ti– el hombre la apartó empujándola contra la pared de ladrillo y alzó de nuevo el arma.

La herida de su hombro al fin había dejado de sangrar. Eddie avanzó de cuclillas intentando alcanzar el final del callejón. Un disparo le acertó en medio de la espalda y otro en el omoplato. Los impactos lo hicieron caer al suelo de rodillas. Eddie se atrincheró de nuevo contra la pared, donde el ángulo lo mantenía a salvo por el momento y notó cómo Ve empujaba las balas hasta hacerlas caer al suelo. Eddie se las quedó mirando, el metal ensangrentado.

–Saben quienes somos– Eddie murmuró, levantándose de nuevo. La masa de Ve lo envolvió como una coraza.

**“Puedo encargarme de ellos”** Eddie notó como la masa viscosa lo envolvía por completo, oculto debajo de su ropa.

–Ya te has encargado de suficientes cosas por hoy– Eddie gruñó –Sólo asegurate de que salgamos con vida de esta.

Eddie siguió corriendo. Estaba apunto de alcanzar la siguiente esquina cuando un grito extremadamente agudo atravesó el callejón. Los cristales de las ventanas más cercanas estallaron en mil pedazos. Eddie se tambaleó. El dolor de cabeza era atroz y le pitaban los oídos pero continuó avanzando.

–¡Ve! ¿Estás bien?– Eddie gritó pero no hubo respuesta. Andaba sin saber a dónde iba, casi ciego por el dolor. Avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, la mano apoyada contra la pared e intentando desaparecer entre la multitud. Escuchó los gritos antes de darse cuenta de que un nuevo disparo le había alcanzado en el estómago.

–Ve, duele– Eddie se quedó parado mirándose la mano ensangrentada. Melissa lo observaba desde el callejón. Ve seguía sin reaccionar. Eddie cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no había ningún lugar al que huir. El mundo parecía haber enloquecido a su alrededor. Las sirenas de la ambulancia y los coches de policía sonaban cada vez más cerca. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, Melissa había desaparecido.

Eddie despertó con el olor a antiséptico clavado en sus fosas nasales. Apenas recordaba nada del trayecto en ambulancia. Las últimas horas eran flashes inconexos de los médicos del SEM taponando la herida de su estómago con gasas, tomándole el pulso y preguntándole cosas. Recordaba la bolsa para la transfusión colgado por encima de su cabeza. Las palabras de los sanitarios no eran más que ruido. Creía haber llamado a Ve en su delirio, suplicándole que despertara. Los puntos en su vientre tiraban cada vez que se recostaba intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda en la cama. Eddie maldijo a quién había decidido ponerle la vía en el brazo izquierdo. Cada vez que se movía, notaba la aguja hundiéndose en la carne. El tiempo parecía transcurrir a un ritmo extraño en la habitación del hospital.

–¿Ve?– Eddie susurró temiendo no obtener más que silencio –¿Estás bien?

**“Cansado. Podríamos haber cerrado la herida pero Dan cree que sería sospechoso.”**

–Un poco sí. La gente no se cura de heridas de bala en segundos y si nos están persiguiendo, no necesitamos ponerles las cosas más fáciles.– Eddie se palpó el vientre. No notaba absolutamente nada. –¿Eres tú o las drogas?

**“Viene alguien.”** Ve lo puso en alerta.

Eddie oyó ruido de pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Dan abrió, una sonrisa en los labios.

–Me alegra ver que ya estás despierto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?– Dan sacó una pluma de su bolsillo. Eddie cerró los ojos un instante al notar la luz contra sus ojos.

–Todo lo bien que se puede estar con un agujero de bala en el estómago– Eddie se encogió de hombros. –¿Crees que me vais a dejar en libertad pronto?

Dan apenas tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando un hombre entró en la habitación enseñando su placa y presentándose como detective. Por un momento, Eddie creyó que quien fuera que los estaba persiguiendo había venido a terminar el trabajo.

–Si ya está despierto, querría hablar con él.

–Va a tener que esperar a que acabe el reconocimiento– la voz de Dan sonaba molesta.

–Serán sólo dos minutos.– el detective insistió.

–Va a tener que esperar– Dan lo empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. –¿En qué lío os habéis metido ya?– Dan sacudió la cabeza.

**–Somos los nuevos protectores de San Francisco–** Ve ronroneó satisfecho, los zarcillos escapando desde los dedos de Eddie.

–Es mejor que no preguntes– Eddie suspiró mirando al techo. –¿Va a haber algún problema si Ve cierra ya la herida?

–Espérate a hablar con el detective. Cuando terminéis ya tendrás preparados los papeles del alta.

**–¡Gracias, Dan!–** Ve zarandeó uno de los zarcillos en despedida antes de desaparecer en el cuerpo de Eddie.  **“Nos cae bien. ¿Crees que nos dejaría compartir a Annie?”**

–Señor Brock– el detective entró en la habitación antes de que Eddie pudiera responder a Ve. Por primera vez le prestó atención. Era un hombre mayor, debía tener unos cincuenta años, con la barba perfectamente arreglada y con un pequeño cuaderno entre sus dedos. –Por lo que parece ha tenido un día complicado.

–No jodas– Eddie se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba nada el tono de condescendencia que el hombre estaba utilizando con él. –Supongo que es lo que tiene cuando dos psicópatas deciden dispararte a plena luz del día.

–Parece que no es la primera vez que tiene problemas de este estilo– el detective se sentó en la silla de plástico junto a la cama. –¿Sabe quién le disparó y por qué?

–Ser periodista a veces crea enemigos. Pero no, ni idea.

–¿Y tampoco sabrá nada del Padre Dawson?– El hombre añadió sin alzar el rostro de su libreta. –Lo encontraron muerto cerca de dónde le dispararon. Quizá los hechos están relacionados.

–¿Qué cree?– Eddie entrecerró los ojos, intentando dilucidar a qué jugaba el detective. –¿Que los mismos que me dispararon asesinaron al Padre Dawson?

–Es una posibilidad. ¿Le conocía?

–Era el párroco de nuestra congregación. Ofició mi primera comunión. Todos los que se han criado en el barrio le conocen.

–¿Y cree que alguien podría tener motivos para acabar con su vida?– el hombre clavó el boli en la libreta.

–Hacía más de veinte años que no lo veía, no sé qué información creen que les puedo dar.– Eddie intentó reincorporarse en la cama.

–De acuerdo, Señor Brock. No le molesto más.– y alargándole un tarjeta añadió –Si recuerda cualquier cosa, llámeme y no se marche de la ciudad.

El hombre se despidió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Mierda– Eddie se cubrió los ojos con las manos. –Mierda.

Se quedó tumbado en la cama, la mirada perdida en el infinito. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Los minutos parecían eternizarse. Era cómo seguir inmerso en una de sus pesadillas pero la realidad era mucho peor.

**“Lo sentimos, Eddie”** Los filamentos de Ve se enrollaron alrededor de su vientre, cerrando la herida. La brea negra se expandió por su piel como el abrazo de un amante.

–No lo sientas, Ve. Me alegro de que esté muerto.– Eddie acarició la masa azabache y dejó que los zarcillos se enroscaran entre sus dedos. –Dios… Está muerto.

Se palpó las mejillas al notar las lágrimas resbalando rostro abajo. Era como si un dique se hubiese roto y pronto el llanto se convirtió en un sollozo desesperado. Era real. El Padre Dawson estaba muerto.


End file.
